


Skritchy Skritchy

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Just a bit of Kali/Ghira fluff. Cat people like ear-skritches, too!





	

~ Skritchy Skritchy ~

Ghira was so absorbed in the book he was reading that he didn't notice someone else had entered the room until he felt a light pressure against his leg. He glanced down, unsurprised to find his wife sitting on the floor beside him.

Although Kali had come seeking affection, it was obvious from the position she'd taken that she didn't want to disturb him. So, rather than devote his full attention to her, he held the book in one hand and reached down with the other to scratch behind her kitty-ears.

A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as she rubbed her cheek against his hip in response to his actions.

~end~


End file.
